Seiyuu in Love
by tyachan13
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda yang terkenal menjadi seorang otaku. pada akhir-akhir ini teman nya sesama otaku mengenalkan nya pada Seiyuu yang mengisi untuk chara anime yang di sukai nya, pada saat itu pula dia menjadi fans berat Seiyuu tersebut. siapakah seiyuu tersebut? Akan kah Naruto akan menjadi seorang Otaku atau berbalik menjadi fans Seiyuu tersebut? /Shounen-ai/BL/SASUNARU
1. Prolog

**Seiyuu in Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, (bisa jadi) OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (bisa jadi), humor (mungkin gagal), Slice of life (kehidupan pribadi penulis) XD**

 **Prolog**

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda berumur 17 tahun. Ber status seorang pelajar tingkat 2 di Yoruichi Gakuen. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Kedua orang tua nya Namikaze Minato dan ibu nya Uzumaki Kushina. Mempunyai seorang kaka laki-laki bernama Namikaze Kurama. Jika bertanya kenapa marga nya berbeda dengan sang kakak padahal juga ia seorang Namikaze? Itu karena tradisi yang ada di keluarga unik tersebut. Sang anak sulung akan mewarisi marga sang ayah dan anak bungsu memakai marga sang ibu. Meskipun begitu di masing-masing akta kelahir kedua nya telah tercatat dengan marga Namikaze-Uzumaki yang sah.

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang ceria,bersemangat dan berisik. Dari semua sifatnya yang positif itu ada 1 hal yang bisa menjadikannya positif maupun negative. Dia adalah seorang otaku akut dimana bisa di sebut seorang Uzumaki Naruto pecinta anime yang akut,tidak tertolong. Dan mungkin jika di ibarat kan dengan sebuah penyakit, Otaku nya sudah memasuki stadium akhir yang dimana tidak ada harapan lagi. Dan karena penyakit otaku akut nya itu dia tak begitu memikirkan urusan kehidupannya dan salah satunya urusan cinta nya. Kalau ditanya kenapa dia tidak mempunyai kekasih sampai di umurnya yg ke 17? Maka dia kana menjawab dengan senang hati "karena memandangi chara-chara di anime jauh lebih asik daripada memandangi para gadis".

 **TBC? END?**

 **mengambil suara sebanyak apa ini ff dapat respon :D**

 **yo! minna-san ^_^ tya desu :)**

 **saya seorang readers yang kebetulan kelebihan ide yang mau di bagiin cerita nya ke readers tachi semua :)**

 **semoga ada yang berminat dengan cerita ku ini dan yeah RnR pleas~ :D**

 **kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung readers-tachi jadi jangan lupa review yah~~ :D**

 **sore jaa~ matane :D**

 **tyachan13 :***

 **Sidoarjo, 14 agustus 2016**


	2. Ichi

**Seiyuu in Love  
**

 **|| by : Tyachan13 ||**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, (bisa jadi) OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (bisa jadi), humor (mungkin gagal dan gak janji), Slice of life (kehidupan pribadi penulis) XD**

 **++ Chapter 1 ++  
**

 _ **Anime.**_

Satu kata yang akan di jawab pasti oleh kebanyak orang bahwa itu adalah kartun dan orang biasa akan menjawab "anime, tontonan yang di peruntukkan untuk anak-anak jadi jika seorang remaja maupun orang dewasa menonton anime akan di anggap pemikirannya masih kecil."

Yeah.. pendapat orang satu dengan yang lain selalu berbeda kan? maka dari itu tak akan ada yang melarang. Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda yang menapaki kehidupan remaja nya dengan menjadi seorang otaku atau bisa di sebut juga penggemar berat dari anime.

"astaga Yamato! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakan heboh itu mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"aggrr! Yamato baka! Dasar orang keren banyakan gaya! Gara-gara kau Hibiki jadi menderita begitu kan?" masih dengan teriakan hebohnya itu seorang pemuda, sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto sedang berteriak kesal di depan layar handphone 5 inci nya.

"astaga! Tak bisa kah kau diam Naruto?! Kau mengganggu tidur siangku." Jawab atau gerutuan kesal dari seorang pemuda teman Naruto, Shikamaru atau lebih tepatnya Nara Shikamaru.

"Shika! Tak tau kah engkau si Yamato membuat rencana licik yang menyebabkan Hibiki mengalami kesulitan begitu? Orang macam apa yang dengan licik nya menjebak pemuda polos macam Hibiki untuk di jadikan alat untuk menguasai dunia? Itu membuatku kesal tau!" mengerucutkan bibir nya beberapa centi kedepan dengan kedua tangan melipat kedepan dada sang Uzumaki masih memperlihatkan kekesalannya.

"memang nya aku peduli?" dengan tampang malas nya si Nara menjawab penuh acuh gerutuan kesal sang teman berisiknya itu.

"lagi pula Yamato, Hibiki siapa lagi mereka? Chara lain dari kartun yang kau lihat?" yeah tampang mala situ pun masih bersedia ada di muka sang Nara.

"Shika! Itu bukan kartun! Astaga! Harus aku bilang berapa kali kalau Anime dan kartun itu berbeda pengertian?!" muka masam menahan amarah Naruto perlihatkan akan tanggapan orang-orang yang suka menyamakan anime dengan kartun.

"yeah, apapun itu jangan berisik lagi Naruto kau membuat kerusuhan di kelas dengan berteriak begitu. Tidak bisa kah kau diam duduk manis saat menonton anime mu itu? Atau suara orang yang memainkan peran chara itu. Apa nama nya? Seiya? Seiyi?"

"seiyuu! Namanya Seiyuu shika! Dan yeah aku sedang mendengarkan suara sexy Yamato." Dengan background hamparan kebun bunga dan mata yang berbentuk love love Naruto melupakan kekesalannya pada sahabat nya itu.

 **++ Seiyuu in Love++  
**

Berambut putih,pirang maupun hitam baik pendek atau panjang. Seorang yang memakai kacamata maupun tidak. Memiliki wajah yang cantik layaknya perempuan itu lah syarat ketentuan yang menjadi poin chara yang akan di cintai oleh Naruto.

Tunggu dulu! Kriteria yang terakhir apa itu tidak salah? Yeah kalian tidak salah. Kriteria terakhir itu kualifikasi terakhir yang menjadi poin plus chara yang di cintai Naruto. Memiliki wajah cantik layaknya perempuan, LAYAKNYA PEREMPUAN sobat~ jangan kaget begitu.

Jadi? Chara itu laki-laki? Yup! LAKI-LAKI.

Entah bagaimana dulu Naruto sangat menyukai chara laki-laki dengan kriteria diatas. Meskipun dia seorang laki-laki juga tapi dia masih normal lho yah~ -seenggaknya menurutnya- hihihihi #ketawa nista.

Bagi Naruto chara laki-laki di anime itu keren dengan tampilan yang cantik disaat yang sama atau bisa di sebut juga Ikemen atau Bishounen. Sebenar nya jika Naruto sedikit sadar saja bahwa dia memiliki kriteria itu contohnya saja penampilannya. Pertama kali orang melihatnya maka orang itu akan menganggap Naruto adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang manis. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang sebahu yang biasanya di kuncir kebelakang atau terkadang sisi raambut sebelah kiri akan di sisir kebelakang sisi satu nya di biarkan menutupi telinga kanan nya, memiliki bola mata berwarna shappire yang dimana kebanyakan orang asia tidak sepertinya, 3 garis mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi chubby nya dengan bingkaian bibir cherry yang mengerucut lucu. Di tambah laki ukuran tubuh nya yang agak kecil dan ramping jika di bandingkan ukuran lakilaki remaja lainnya. Di lihat dari segi mana pun penampilan Naruto memang cenderung kearah perempuan kan? jadi jangan salah kan dia jika suka pada chara laki-laki dalam anime. –muahahaha itu mah sama aja anggap si naru perempuan tapi aslinya cowok- XD #oke abaikan

Lanjut ke topik

Selain kriteria diatas ada satu lagi kriteria yang membuat Naruto jatuh hati pada chara itu yakni suara dari chara itu. entah hal apakah yang menjadikannya menyukai suara chara itu yang pasti chara yang memiliki penampilan sesuai kriteria yang di cintai Naruto akan selalu ada di hati nya.

Tentang chara di sebuah anime genre cerita juga menjadi hal yang wajib di perhatikan oleh Naruto. Action adalah genre yang paling di sukai pirang otaku ini. Selain action genre seperti supernatural,fantasy,mystery,horror dan lainnya kecuali genre romance,ecchi, maupun hentai Naruto akan senang hati melihat anime itu jika ada yang merekomendasikannya.

"huh! Dasar si frau pastor abal yang hentai." Dengan muka mencemooh si pirang manis ini menggerutu di tempat duduk pojok nya yang di belakang.

"tetap seperti biasa ehh.. nar-OTAKU?" nada mencemooh yang ketara itu mengganggu kegiatan menggerutu Naruto di depan layar handphone nya.

"KIBA! Akhir nya kau masuk juga!" pekikan gembira tak terelakan dari sang Uzumaki ketika sahabat karib atau sebut saja Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba teman seperjuangan Naruto di kelas 2 high school yang juga seorang otaku tapi masih tingkat yang wajar. Memeluk sahabat otaku nya itu degan erat.

"YAKK! NAR-OTAKU! LEPASKAN! SESAK TAU!" mungkin jika di ibaratkan ini di anime Kiba akan berekspresi muka membiru dengan persentase pasokan oksigen tinggal 10%.

"hehehehe gomen Kiba. Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah itu adalah surga untukku karena akan ada yang bisa aku ajak membahas cowok-cowok cantik nanti hehehe." Dengan cengiran polos si pirang di tambah dengan kedua jadi membentuk huruf V si pirang menggaruk belakang kepala nya yag tidak gatal.

"dasar naro-taku~" dengan memutar kedua bola mata dan kedua tangan di lipat ke depan dada menanggapi alasan sahabat nya itu.

"hei kiba, kau tau 3 hari kau tidak masuk sekolah aku kesepian. Tiada teman yang mau ku ajak bicara." Dengan raut wajah di buat sedih si pirang ini menghayati perannya bagai orang yang paling merana di muka bumi ini.

"lalu kau anggap aku apa he? Nar-OTAKU? Tiang yang kebetulan ada di dekat mu yang sedang curhat? Atau tembok yang kau ajak mencurahkan kekesalan hati tentang Yamato yang memanfaat kan pemuda polos demi menguasai dunia? Cih! Mendokusai na~" dengan tampang malas dan nada yang ketara akan kekesalan itu shikamaru merespon curhatan Naruto.

"ASTAGA! SHIKA! kau mengagetkan ku!" pekikan kaget dengan wajah kesal Naruto memegang dada nya dengan kemunculan shikamaru di dalam pembiraannya dengan Kiba.

"hoh~ memang apa yang di lakukan si pirang ini shika? berteriak heboh dengan menyumpah serapah di depan hanphone nya lagi kah?" dengan senyum usil Kiba menebak kelakuan wajib si pirang jika sudah bertemu dengan chara tercintanya.

"mendokusai na~" itu lah jawaban yang di berika shikamaru.

"YAKK! Shika! apa kau tidak mengerti bahwa Yamato itu memang kurang ajar sekali?! Memanfaatkan si Hibiki untuk mencapai tujuannya itu hal yang buruk tau." Yeah dengan pose ngambek wajib seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengerucutkan bibir cherry menggoda nya itu tatapan lapar dari pemuda di dalam kelas nya yag berkedudukan 'seme' berangan untuk menjadi kan pemuda pirang otaku itu incaran 'uke'.

"hahhahahahaha it's nar-OTAKU style." Tawa membahana dari kiba menambah raut kakesalan si pirang.

 **++ Seiyuu in Love ++  
**

Bel istirahat telat berbunyi nyaring sampai penjuru sekolah. Banyak para siswa yang menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang berkonser-ria karena kelaparan. Ada juga yang bermain di lapangan maupun duduk santai di dalam kelas maupun taman yang rindang salah satu nya Naruto. Kegiatan si pemuda pirang otaku ini tiap istirahat akan duduk manis di tempatnya dan akan berkutat lagi dengan handphone kesayangannya bercase gambar kyuubi chibi salah satu chara anime ninja kesukaannya.

"yosh! Waktu nya nnton frau-sama hohohoho." Dengan smirk evil yang kenyataannya akan berdampak seperti senyum lucu nya si pirang asik mengeluarkan headseat yang di simpannya di saku seragam nya.

"hei naru, kau tidak kekantin?" kiba menoleh kan kepala nya menghadap Naruto. Yeah karena tempat duduk Naruto yang ada di belakang Kiba dan Kiba berada di depan Naruto duduk bersama Shikamaru. Naruto duduk sendiri berada di pojok belakang.

"hehehe tidak Kiba, aku mau melanjutkan menonton Frau." Dengan cengiran manis Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"hem~ anime apa memang nya? Apa seru? Atau hanya berisikan ikemen saja?"

"07 Ghost! Ini anime keren Kiba~ ada Frau si pastor Hentai tapi keren yang memiliki sisi dark yang misterius. Dan yah! Di sini banyak Ikemen maupun Bishounen nya." Dengan wajah bahagia Naruto menceritakan salah satu chara anime itu.

"emh~ 07 Ghost kah? Oh yah Naru selama ini apa saja anime yang sudah kau lihat?."

"banyak! :D tapi ada beberapa anime yang tidak bisa aku lupakan chara nya. Seperti Yamato,Sebastian-san dan sekarang lagi pantengin si pastor hentai Frau." Dengan cengiran polos nya Naruto menceritakan chara-chara anime yang pernah dia tonton.

"Yamato dan Sebastian Bukan kah mereka chara dengan Seiyuu yang sama?." Dengan nada memastikan Kiba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Seiyuu? Siapa?." Memiringkan kepala ke kanan dengan pandangan heran nan innocent dapat meruntuh kan orang yang melihatnya.

"iya, seiyuu yang sama Naruto apa kau tidak tau? Padahal dia sedang booming-booming nya lho. Mendapat predikat seiyuu muda yang multitalent. Bernyanyi, menjadi actor, dan bahkan anime yang di isi oleh nya mendapat penghargaan bergensi."

"benarkah? Memang siapa nama actor itu Kiba?."

"nama nya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue :***

 _ **Tya**_ : Omatase shimashita! :D  
Hai hai tya chan balik lho *tebar coklat makan bunga*

 _Plakk!_

 _ **Tya**_ : Itte~ SAPA WOIYY YANG GEPLAK PALA ANE?!

 _ **Suke**_ : Hn

 _ **Tya**_ : Ehh! Sasu-nii-teme nande kokoni?

 _ **Suke**_ : Hn

 _ **Tya**_ : _Cihh! Makhluk gaib suka bgt ngomong gak jelas_

 _ **Suke**_ : Aku dengar itu

 _ **Tya**_ : Hehehehe *nyengir watados  
Jadi? Sasu-nii-teme mau ngapain ada di sini? Mau kasih Tya selamat kah karena udah update ff Teme-nii am Naru-chan? *mata love2

 _Plakk!_

 _ **Tya**_ : ITTEI YO! AKU SALAH APA LAGI DI PUKUL WOIY TEME COEG?! *tampang kagak woles (?)

 _ **Suke**_ : HN!

 _ **Tya**_ : Cih! Alien idup!

 _ **Naru**_ : TYA-CHAN! TYA-CHAN!

 _ **Tya**_ : NARUU-NII-CHAANNN!

 _ **Naru**_ : Aitakattayo Tya-chan~~ genki ga?

 _ **Tya**_ : Hai' genki desu. oh yah, Naru-nii-chan datang kesini buat nyambut tya yang udah balik lagi? *tampang berkaca2 terharu

 _ **Naru**_ : Lho? Bukannya kita disini mau nyapa para readers yng udah bersedia nge-riview cerita tya-chan yah? Kan sebagai perkenalan main cast nya?

 _ **Naru**_ : Heh?! Hontou ga? *tampang perasaan-aku-gak-undang-para-main-cast-cerita-ini-deh

 _ **Suke**_ : Baka!

 _ **Tya**_ : Geezzz! Terkutuk kau uchiha-teme-jelek akan aku buat nasib mu nista di ff ini *oops! Spoiler XD oke2 klo gitu kita balas reviews dari kizuna-tachi yang udah repot2 mau RnR ff abal milik tya-chan :D

 **\- Choikim1310** : iya, ini baru prolog oke sankyuu atas dukungannya

 **\- Hikarusherizawa :** iya, ini prolog dan udah update nih~ :D

 **\- Michhazz** : aih~~ iyah lagi mencoba peruntungan jadi author dan yah terima kasih atas sambutan selamat datangnya Tya merasa terharu~ #nangis Bombay :p  
hohoho penasaran? Penasaran ini ff cerita nya gmna? #smirk evil  
terima kasih atas ketelitian nya yang udah mau ngecek yang berkeliaran~ sungguh itu sangat membantu Tya sebagai pemula yang lagi menulis.

ehh iyah nih kelupaan hehe maklum baru pemula #nyengir watados

LHO?! Orang Surabaya? Deket dong? xD maen yuk maen :D  
aih! di panggil senpai :3 HAI' GAMBARIMASU YO :D

#np : gakpapa cerewet justru aku lebih suka orang yang cerewet klo bahas sasunaru bahkan aku jauh lebih ekstream klo nyangkut sasunaru bisa teror author nya biar cepet update *lho? Buka aib :P

 **\- Fariyar** : aww~ aww~ sungguh mati fariyar-san pensaran~ *malah nyanyi? :v XD udah di lanjut nih chap 1 rilis~ :D

 **\- Vilan616** : hohohoho penasaran? Penasaran? Tetep pantengin yah~ :D okey pasti di lanjut~

 **\- Intanmalusen :** hai'~ udah di lanjut nih :D

 **-Yaoi readers-ssu** : iyah, Tya dari Sidoarjo nih :D btw yah Sidoarjo deket kok am Surabaya jadi udah termasuk kota juga jadi jaringan internet,telp dan sebagai nya udah lancar  
wahh.. temen dari Jakarta yah? Salam kenal dan terima kasih atas sambutannya oh yah, Tya gak janji banyak soal humor nya, soal nya aku gak terlalu menguasai genre humor. Walah! Itu cerita paling absurd yg pernah Tya denger :v kasian si mas am mbak nya yang bkin ulah malah tinggal kabur XD kelar bgt dah hidup pasangan itu XD :v :v

 **\- Neko-chan** : hohohoho yaiYADONGs XD liat aja apa yang akan Tya perbuat nanti am hidup mereka hohohoho #ketawa evil. Terima kasih sudah tertarik dengan cerita abal begini~ semoga tidak mengecewakan cerita nya~

 **\- Hanyaseorangreader :** aih~ meskipun begitu anda tetap komen itu membuat Tya semangat lanjutin nya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan chap 1 nya~ :D **  
**

 **\- Arashilovesn** : aww~ terima kasih udah bilang cerita abal ini menarik semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutan cerita nya yah~ :D oke~~ ;)

 **\- Emamurasaki** : ini sudah di lanjut~ :D hai' arigatou GAMBARIMASU~

Hai' itu dia balasan riview nya sungguh Tya sangat tidak menyangka akan ada yang suka sama cerita abal beginian~ *nangis Bombay* semoga kedepannya ini ff akan makin sempurna dan dapat memuaskan para readers yang membaca nya.

.

Terima kasih juga kepada readers-tachi yang udah memfollow,mem-favorite kan, dan meriview ff ini. Oh yah sebenernya ini ff pertama yang Tya publish di akun ffn ini dan ini percobaan pertama kali jadi, masih banyak kekurangan nya semoga kedepannya bisa sempurna dan akan tya perbaiki dan teliti lagi

 _ **Suke+Naru+Tya**_ : otsukare sama minna san~~ Sore Jaa Matane :* #BOW #lambaikan tangan

.

.

.

 **Tyachan13 :***

 **Sidoarjo, 18 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **#Sekedar info : chara bernama Hibiki dan Yamato itu di anime** _ **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation**_ **, sedankan chara Frau itu di anime** _ **07 Ghost**_ **. Buat abang Sebastian itu chara** _ **Kuroshitsuji.**_ **Hayo~ sapa yang udah liat 3 diantara anime di atas? :D**


	3. Ni

_**#Tya's note**_

Seiyuu in Love UPDATE! NYAHH! Smoga gak ada yang jamuran nungguin ff satu ini update wkwkwkw XD

tya mau ucapin sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu atas partisipasi minna-tachi yang sudah mau memfollow, favorite, maupun memasukan ff abal tya kedalam list bacaan minna-tachi sungguh tya sangat bahagia karena cerita tya bisa di terima dan di respon

dan yeah, rangka nya masih sama begitupun review yang tya tunggu untuk kado tya

gak usah banyak cincong lagi have read

 _Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017_

* * *

"Seiyuu? Siapa?." Memiringkan kepala ke kanan dengan pandangan heran nan innocent dapat meruntuh kan orang yang melihatnya.

"iya, seiyuu yang sama Naruto apa kau tidak tau? Padahal dia sedang booming-booming nya lho. Mendapat predikat seiyuu muda yang multitalent. Bernyanyi, menjadi actor, dan bahkan anime yang di isi oleh nya mendapat penghargaan bergensi."

"benarkah? Memang siapa nama actor itu Kiba?."

"nama nya Uchiha Sasuke"

" _Uchiha Sasuke_?"

 **Seiyuu in Love  
**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, (bisa jadi) OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance (bisa jadi), humor (mungkin gagal), Slice of life (kehidupan pribadi penulis) XD**

 **Chapter 2**

"Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, memiliki saudara laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke artis yang ber multitalent. Selain menjadi seiyuu dia juga seorang penyanyi dan actor termuda yang memenangkan penghargaan sebagai Artis Pendatang Laki-Laki yang populer. Yang jelas dia sangat berbakat."

"astaga! Shika! kau mengagetkanku!" dengan tampang bagai seorang yang terkena serangan jantung Naruto memegang dada nya.

"mendokusai Naruto! kau berlebihan." Dengan tampang malas andalannya shikamaru mendekripsikan sedikit tentang Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"ne.. ne.. Kiba apa benar dia se populer dan berbakat sekali?" focus Naruto yang teralihkan dengan penjelasan singkat Shikamaru meminta kepastian apa yang di katakan oleh Shikamaru tadi bukan lah bohong belaka.

"yup! Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan oleh Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke sekarang sedang tenar-tenar nya dan tahun ini dia di tunjuk sebagai seiyuu di anime spring tahun ini dan yeah kebetulan anime itu anime incaranmu Naruto."

"hehh~ benarkah? Anime apa memang yang akan di isi nya Kiba?" dengan pandangan antusias yang dimana jika kiba sudah menjelaskan bahwa itu anime kesukaan Naruto berarti itu anime yang banyak chara laki-laki yang cantik. Hihihi membayangkannya saja otak kecil Naruto langsung mengadakan selebrasi macam pemain sepak bola.

"Bungo Stray Dogs" singkat,padat dan jelas jawaban yang diberikan Kiba.

"woahhh~~~ itu anime incaran ku Kiba! Anime action!" yeah dengan suka cita Naruto memeluk sahabat nya itu karena telah memberi kannya info bahwa manga yang sempat di ikutinya itu akan di jadikan anime musim spring tahun ini.

 _Tet! Tet! Tet!_

Bunyi bel tanda masuk mengakhiri penbincangan hangat antara ketiga sahabat yang memiliki hobi berbeda.

 _ **_Seiyuu in Love _**_

Rumah sederhana bertingkat 2 dengan pemilihan warna cat dinding yang cerah dengan perpaduan berbagai warna layak nya pelangi memberi kan kesan nyaman. Taman bunga menghiasi taman depan maupun samping rumah sekilas mirip dengan rumah di tengah hutan namun tatanan taman yang rajin menjadi kan rumah milik keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu terlihat bagai istana yang di kelilingi tanaman memberi kesan nyaman dan dingin.

 _2000 %( Hey !) saiko na LOVE ( Get you !)_  
 _hajimaru yo ( Jump !)_  
 _Let's happy life ( shoot shoot !)_

 _o mataseshi mashi ta_  
 _hoshi o yozora e ( We are STARISH !)_  
 _ai wa shooting star !_

 _(Lagu uta*pri 2000% LOVE)_

"nisen pa LOVE! La la la la he-em~ tokiya~"

Dengan alunan musik original sountrack anime UtaPri yang menggema di kamar nuansa orange yang medominasi kamar tersebut. Poster chara anime juga banyak menempel di dinding kamar dengan letak di depan ranjang bawah kaki. Lemari single dengan 4 pintu. Sisi lain yakni sebelah lemari besar single itu terdapat pintu yang mengakses untuk kamar mandi. Di sisi tepat tembok di atas ranjang terdapat banyak lukisan-lukisan pemandangan hasil buatan sendiri. Juga lukisan yang menghiasi di sisi masing-masing pintu keluar kamar tersebut.

"oh~ tokiya~ tunggu aku sebentar lagi oke? Hari ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan limited edisi gantungan kunci mu yang kawai itu" dengan gemas Naruto si pemilik kamar itu berbicara riang di depan poster chara anime yang berukuran besar di dinding kamarnya yakni photo seorang Ichinose Tokiya. Chara anime di UtaPri yang menjadi kegemaran akhir-akhir ini.

"la la la la la" dengan hati riang gembira Naruto menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Di sana –dapur- sudah ada penghuni rumah lain yang telah siap untuk memulai sarapan pagi nya.

"ohayou Tou-chan, ohayou Kaa-chan, ohayou Kyuu-nii"

Mendudukan pantat sexy nya ke kursi yang tersedia tidak lupa dengan sapaan pagi hari yang tak pernah lupa kepada keluarga nya plus cengiran 5 jari nya Naruto memulai pagi hari yang di tunggu nya jauh-jauh hari.

"pagi Naru-chan" suara feminim dengan paras wajah yang bisa di katakan masih terlihat cantik di usia nya yang tidak muda lagi itu dengan memiliki surai sewarna merah darah, memiliki bola mata violet sebut saja Uzumaki atau sekarang menjadi Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina ibu Naruto. dengan apron hijau yang masih di pakai nya dan di tangan kanan membawa spatula jelas lah jika ibu tercinta Naruto ini sedang memasak sarapan.

"emh.. pagi gaki" suara bass nan sexy ini milik kakak satu-satu nya Naruto dan juga si sulung dari keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Memiliki paras tampan bak pangeran di negeri dongeng Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama atau biasa Naruto memanggilnya Kyuu-nii atau Kyuubi ini menjadi incaran tiap gadis yang melihatnya. Bersurai orange panjang dengan bola mata seindah batu ruby Kurama pantas menyandang kandidat pria sexy dengan tatapan tajam nya yang bisa menjadikan racun mematikan para gadis hanya engan satu kedipan maut nya.

"pagi Naruto" tegas dan berwibawa jelas suara ini menggambarkan bagaimana sifat seseorang pemimpin. Dan yeah, pemimpin keluarga kecil para Namikaze-Uzumaki ini ialah Namikaze Minato. Dengan memiliki paras yang serupa dengan Naruto bersurai pirang cerah dan memiliki bola mata shappire. Dan kita tahu dari mana Naruto memiliki paras tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan karena perpaduan dari ayah dan ibu nya kan?

"mau kemana Naruto? tumben sekali di pagi ini kamu sudah rapi?" tanya sang ayah dengan pandangan heran. Bukannya maksud apa dengan pertanyaan itu hanya saja sangat jarang melihat putra bungsu nya ini keluar dari kerajaan yang nyamanya itu –kata kyuubi- kamar lebih tepat nya jika ingin di sebut tempat persembunyian si bungsu Namikaze-Uzumaki itu.

"ahh! Tou-chan hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan ke akibahara" dengan wajah berseri-seri dan background bunga berterbangan di belakang nya pasti lah orang bisa menebak jika jalan-jalan nya ini sangat menyenangkan bukan? Itu lah yg di tafsirkan oleh setiap orang di ruangan itu.

"pasti tentang segala anime nya itu." menjawab dengan nada malas sang kakak kurama menjawab dari pertanyataan tersirat sang ayah kepada adik nya itu.

"hehehe, Kalau begitu Naru pamit dulu tou-chan,kaa-chan, kyuu-nii. Jaa ittekimasu" Dengan cengiran polos nya setelah melahap setangkup roti selai jeruk kesukaannya Naruto pamit untuk pergi.

"Naru-chan jangan pulang terlalu malam jika tidak kaa-chan tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk pergi lagi" sang kaa-chan mewanti-wanti putra bungsu nya itu pasalnya jika tidak di wanti seperti itu Naruto itu jika sudah asik dengan hobi nya maka akan lupa waktu.

"hai'"

 **_Seiyuu in Love_**

Gedung tinggi menjulang dengan layar-layar LED terpasang sebagai papan iklan anime menjadi ciri khas akibahara. Pertokoan yang berjejer di setiap jalan menjual berbagai barang mulai dari komik,action figure anime, majalah, cd music dan masih banyak lagi hal yang berhubungan dengan anime ada di akibaraha ini. Dan yang menjadi tujuan Naruto kemari adalah untuk berburu gantungin kunci boneka tokiya yang limited edision.

"Ahh hari ini hari yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu hihihi. Memiliki gantungan boneka tokiya yang kawaii aku datang!" dengan semangat membara Naruto langsung memasuki salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik anime.

Matahari yang sudah menggeserkan tempat nya hampir di atas kepala tidak mematahkan semangat berjuang Naruto untuk mendapat kan hal yang di inginkannya. Terbukti dengan rela nya Naruto berdesak-desakkan untuk menunggu gilirannya mengantri.

 _Satu jam berlalu_ dengan mendapatkan boneka kecil seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa Naruto merasa dunia nya indah untuk hari ini karena dia dapat memiliki gantungan boneka yang di idamkan nya.

"JAA! Tokiya-chan! Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu ddatebayou!" senyum menawan di berikan Naruto ketika ia akhir nya dapat memiliki boneka kecil tokiya. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari tatapan kagum di sekelilingnya maupun tatapan para lelaki mesum yang menatap penuh minat dengan senyum manis Naruto. para lelaki disana berfikir senyum bahagia dengan kedua pipi yang memerah itu sangat mengundang dan yeah laki-laki dan sifat mesum nya. Beda dengan laki-laki para perempuan di sana memekik kegirangan melihat lelaki manis dengan predikat uke eternal itu ada di kehidupan nyata dan bahkan ada yang tak segan-segan memfoto Naruto demi untuk koleksi para fujoshi. Xixixixix #ketawa evil XD

"KKKYYAAA! ITU SASUKE-SAMA!"

"MATTE YO SASUKE-SAMA!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"KKKYYAAAAAA!"

Suasana hati Naruto yang begitu cerah hari ini harus terganggu dengan teriakan memekakan telinga dari arah timur Naruto berdiri saat ini. Sejauh mata memandang Naruto dapat melihat banyak gerombolan gadis yang sedang mengejar seseorang yang memakai jaket berhodie warna hitam.

"SASUKE-SAMA! AISHITERU!"

"KKKYYAAA! UCHIHA SASUKE-SAMA DAISUKIII!"

"Sa-su-ke?" dengan wajah kebingungan serta kerutan di dahi mulus nya ditambah dengan kepala di tengklek-kan ke samping kanan pose kebingungan ala Uzumaki Naruto sukses menyebar feromon eternal uke innocent mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitar nya tumbang dengan darah yang bercucuran akibat ulah remaja pirang itu.

"seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi di mana yah?"

Selagi Naruto sibuk memikirkan siapa itu Sasuke dia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang di kejar oleh kerumunan tadi berlari ke arah nya. Dan entah karena kesialan atau keberuntungan seseorang yang berhodie hitam tadi berlari sambil menengok kebelakang dan dengan ketidak fokusan nya dan di tambah Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan raut wajah kebingungan

 _Bruukk!_

tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

"ITTAI! Ittee.. tee.."

"ishh"

Seseorang itu menabrak Naruto dan menjatuhkan pemuda pirang itu dengan pantat yang mencium tanah.

"SASUKE SAMA!"

"SASUKEEE! I LOVE YOU!"

Oke tiada waktu tuntuk meratapi nasib kan? teriakan itu masih saja terdengar hingga jarak nya akan mendekati Naruto dan seseorang yang di tabrak tadi.

"cihh!" seseorang itu –yang menabrak Naruto- mengumpat kesal akan suara yang berteriak heboh sejak tadi sambil mendesis rasa sakit karena telapak tangannya yang menggores jalan beraspal itu.

"HEYY!" seru Naruto pada seorang di depannya yang sedang mengumpat itu. secara reflek si seseorang itu menoleh pada Naruto seketika..

Onyx meet Sapphire

Hitam bertemu Biru

 _ **DEGG!**_

 _To be continue kawan :*_

Kekekeke bersambung disaat yang gak tepat sih sengaja emang :P

Tapi-tapi yang nungguin si sasu-teme keluar udah tya munculin lho~ :D

 **Choikim1310** : wahh~ tya kurang tau klo manga nya yah.. soalnya tya gak terllu suka baca manga hehehe  
ngomong2 udah ketemu lho sasunaru~~ hihihihi XD hai' gambarimasu yo~

 **Michhazz** : hahahaha kasian yah baru namanya aja si suke :P  
ehh~ berisik klo ud pantengin hape sih mirip tya pas jaman sekolah dulu wkwkwkwk *buka aib :P  
sankyuu atas ketelitiannya micchan  
walah~ iyah wkwkwkwkw XD

GAMBARIMASU YO! :D

 **Vilan616 :** ihh.. jangankan Vila-san tya aja yang bikin greget bgt :D

 **Zhiewon189** : wkwkwkwkw paling2 sebelum di culik udah di culik duluan am si teme-suke :P  
Naru bakalan kepoin si sasu kok tapi cuman sepintas pengetahuan saja gak terlalu di dalami jadi yah tungguin kelanjutannya deh heheh #smirk  
moment pertemuan sasunaru akan berkesan nyahahaha #ketawa setan  
jadi yah ikutin terus kelanjutannya~

 **KuroShiro542** : heheheh maklum anak baru suka bgt typo an :P  
yang mana yah? Seiyuu yg di ff ini ada OnoD-sama dan mamo-chan jadi yang mana?  
eh, gakpapa sih justru tya seneng bgt kalau ff abal tya ini di suka am Upi-chan jadi yah sankyuu udah baca

 **Neko-chan** : darou? Kebanyakan orang awam mah gitu mangkanya tya juga suka sebel sendiri huh :3  
kekekeke menurut neko-san di chap ini mereka udah bertemu blom yah? *kedip evil XD  
sudah next

 **Kuro SNL** : ahh! Selamat datang dan salam kenal juga kuro-san sudah lanjut~ ;)

 **Arashilovesn** : hahahaha naru juga bishounen kok di ff ini cuman dia nya aja yang gak peka' jadi yah begitu deh~ :D dan untuk kata 'apa kamu juga kek gitu?' mksud arashi-san apa yah? Kok menjebak bgt itu pertanyaan XD

Terima kasih atas ucapannya tya akan mencoba yang terbaik di ff ini maupun lainnya ini sudah di lanjut

Hanyaseorangreader : hahahahaha iya gakpapa kok :D

Hihihihihi awal ketemuan? Chap ini udah termasuk gak yah? #smirk :P

Sudah di lanjut~

 **Retnoelf** : udah di lanjut~

 **Guest** : hahahahah iyah macam kek di chap ini :v XD

 **#20082016**

Yah.. tya gak bakalan cuap-cuap lagi deh capek wkwkwkwkw XD

Jadi jangan lupa coment minna-tachi :*

See ya~

 _ **Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017**_

 _ **Tyachan13 :***_


	4. San

_**#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Holla Yuhuuuu! Seiyuu in Love kembali dengan chapter ke 3! Dengan word yang lumayan banyak 2K+ hohoohoho**_

 _ **ada yang kangen? ada yang kangen? enggak yah? kasian~ #pudung**_

 _ **Yah sudahlah kalau begitu silahkan di nikmati~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous Chap**_

Suasana hati Naruto yang begitu cerah hari ini harus terganggu dengan teriakan memekakan telinga dari arah timur Naruto berdiri saat ini. Sejauh mata memandang Naruto dapat melihat banyak gerombolan gadis yang sedang mengejar seseorang yang memakai jaket berhodie warna hitam.

"SASUKE-SAMA! AISHITERU!"

"KKKYYAAA! UCHIHA SASUKE-SAMA DAISUKIII!"

"Sa-su-ke?" dengan wajah kebingungan serta kerutan di dahi mulus nya ditambah dengan kepala di tengklek-kan ke samping kanan pose kebingungan ala Uzumaki Naruto sukses menyebar feromon eternal uke innocent mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitar nya tumbang dengan darah yang bercucuran akibat ulah remaja pirang itu.

"Seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi di mana yah?"

Selagi Naruto sibuk memikirkan siapa itu Sasuke dia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang di kejar oleh kerumunan tadi berlari ke arah nya. Dan entah karena kesialan atau keberuntungan seseorang yang berhodie hitam tadi berlari sambil menengok kebelakang dan dengan ketidak fokusan nya dan di tambah Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan raut wajah kebingungan-

 _Bruukk!_

tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

"ITTAI! Ittee.. tee.."

"Ishh"

Seseorang itu menabrak Naruto dan menjatuhkan pemuda pirang itu dengan pantat yang mencium tanah.

"SASUKE SAMA!"

"SASUKEEE! I LOVE YOU!"

Oke tiada waktu tuntuk meratapi nasib kan? teriakan itu masih saja terdengar hingga jarak nya akan mendekati Naruto dan seseorang yang di tabrak tadi.

"Cihh!" seseorang itu –yang menabrak Naruto- mengumpat kesal akan suara yang berteriak heboh sejak tadi sambil mendesis rasa sakit karena telapak tangannya yang menggores jalan beraspal itu.

"HEYY!" seru Naruto pada seorang di depannya yang sedang mengumpat itu. secara reflek si seseorang itu menoleh pada Naruto seketika

 _Onyx_ meet _Sapphire_

 _Hitam_ bertemu _Biru_

 _ **DEGG!**_

* * *

 **Seiyuu in Love  
**

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 _ **Warning**_ **: Shounen-ai, BL, (bisa jadi) OOC, (s) mungkin kadang nyempil hohoho #ketawa polos**

 _ **Pair**_ **: SasuNaru**

 _ **Rate**_ **: T**

 _ **Genre**_ **: romance (bisa jadi), humor (mungkin gagal), Slice of life (kehidupan pribadi penulis) XD**

* * *

 _ **Seiyuu In Love**_

"SASUKE-SAMAA!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"Cihh!"

Entah apa yang terjadi tau-tau Naruto yang masih terdiam karena terpesona oleh sepasang onyx langit malam itu, mendadak tangannya di tarik bangun untuk mengikuti seseorang –yang ternyata seorang pemuda- untuk lari menghindari kerumunan makhluk berjenis perempuan yang masih dengan setia nya mengejar tanpa rasa lelah.

"HEY! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA KU IKUT LARI JUGA?!" tersadar dari keterpesonaannya Naruto yang di tarik untuk mengikuti lari sang pemuda-tidak-dikenal Naruto itu.

"HN" masih dengan langkah lari bak macam atlet olimpiade lari maraton dan sambil sesekali menengok kan kepala kebelakang mengecek para pengejar nya pemuda itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto supaya pemuda bersurai pirang itu ikut berlari bersamanya.

Belok kanan belok kiri lintasan lari itu sudah layak saja menjadi medan olimpiade lari. Secepat apa mereka berlari sudah selayaknya angin ribut sangat cepat tapi, hey! Padahal si pemuda-tidak-dikenal-Naruto dan si pirang sendiri pun sudah berlari secepat yang mereka bisa tapi pada kenyataannya apa? Makhluk bergender perempuan itu sangat mengerikan bahkan mereka berlari layaknya menaiki awan ajaib milik son goku.

"GILA! MEREKA ITU SEBENARNYA MANUSIA ATAU APA?! LARI NYA BAHKAN BISA MENYANGI KITA!" teriakan frustasi Naruto tujukan untuk kekesalannya karena dari tadi dia berlari tiba-tiba tanpa persiapan dan sekarang mengetahui fakta bahwa para kumpulan perempuan itu masih setia mengejar itu membuat Naruto frustasi.

Kawasan pertokoan sudah terlewatkan sekarang sejauh mata Naruto memandang sudah memasuki kawasan jalan raya. Gila! rasa nya Naruto ingin teriak saja seberapa jauh dia berlari hingga sampai memasuki kawasan yang tidak di kenal nya ini. Bukan hanya itu rasa-rasa nya Naruto sudah seperti pasangan yang kawin lari saja dan di belakang mereka ada sekumpulan orang baik dari pihak keluarga maupun teman-temannya yang tidak menyetujui nya untuk menikah dengan pemuda yang sedang menarik nya. Demi Frau pastor abal nan mesum otak Naruto agaknya konslet karena kejadian mendadak ini.

"SAA.. SUU.. KEE-SAAMAA!"

"DEMI TOKIYA YANG SOK KEREN ITU INI SANGAT MENYESALKAN DAN MELELAHKAN KAMI-SAMA!" seiring dengan teriakan heboh dari kelompok di belakang yang sedang mengejarnya teriakan frustasi Naruto nampak nya bisa mengguncangkan bumi beserta isinya bahkan kawanan burung di sore hari saja berterbangan dari dahan pohon di sepanjang jalan yang di lewati nya.

"Huh?" nada heran itu berasal dari pemuda yang mengajak lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto untuk mengikuti lari nya.

"Hei! Kau! Apa kau tidak lelah? Tolonglah kaki ku sangat pegal bisa kah kita beristirahat? Ini sangat menyiksa ku." Ratapan memelas dengan nada suara memelas itu Naruto keluarkan. Sungguh itu sangat menyiksa bagi si pirang yang biasa nya berisik itu.

"Hn! Disana ada taman ayo."

Bagai mendengar nyanyian para bidadari dari surga kalimat tadi mampu membuat Naruto melayang hanya membayangkannya. Tepat setelah pemuda itu berkata seperti itu sekarang Naruto ada di sebrang taman dan siap untuk menyebrang jika saja Naruto harus sabar untuk menaruh pantat sexy nya di bangku taman yang menggodanya untuk segera mengistirahatnya badannya yang serasa remuk itu.

"HHUUAAA! INI LAH YANG AKU BUTUHKAN!" teriakan gembira itu mampu untuk kedua kali nya membuat para burung berterbangan. Dan yeah, setelah acara menyebrang jalan itu sesampai nya di bangku taman hal pertama yang di lakukan Naruto adalah duduk bersandar pada punggung bangku dengan kedua tangan dan kaki di rentangkan sangat menikmati hal tersebut dan melupakan ada seseorang yang menatap nya dengan aneh dan mendengus karena tingkah berlebihan Naruto.

Memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin sore yang akan berganti sebentar lagi adalah hal yang sekarang Naruto nikmati. Menstabilkan nafas yang tersenggal karena insiden lari dadakan tadi sangat menguras tenaga si pirang bahkan karena terlalu menghayati setiap belaian angin sore di surai pirang nya tidak membuat Naruto sadar bahwa pemuda yang mengajak nya lari tadi tengah duduk santai. Tujuannya sama seperti Naruto melepas penat sehabis berlari.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seiyuu in Love_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan nafas yang teratur akhirnya Naruto membuka mata nya. Hal pertama yang menyambut nya adalah warna biru ke orange an di langit yang menandakan bahwa hari memang sudah sore. Menengok kan kepala ke sebelah kanan Naruto malihat pemandangan yang sukses membuat nya terpukau serasa melihat ikemen tampan yang biasa nya jadi pemeran utama di anime-anime genre shoujou.

Coba kita chek apa yang membuat seorang otaku macam Naruto bisa memberikan predikat itu pada orang tidak di kenalnya bahkan menyeret Naruto ke dalam permasalahannya. Surai berwarna hitam legam dengan hidung yang mancung di tambah dengan garis rahang yang keras ah, juga warna kulit nya yang seputih susu menambah kesan tampan untuk pertama kali melihatnya. Naruto penasaran jadi nya kira-kira dengan wajah yang tampan macam pangeran di negeri dongeng itu seperti apa bola mata nya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat"

"Huh?"

Naruto yang sedang asik menilai paras rupawan sang pemuda di kejutkan oleh suara sexy sang pemuda yang mengalun. Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu mendadak terbuka memandangnya dengan bola mata sehitam langit malam juga sebuah senyum? Ahh! Tidak seringai lebih tepat nya pada Naruto.

"Dobe"

"AA-maaf?"

"D O B E"

"AA-PAA! DASAR TEME SEENAK NYA SAJA KAU MENGATAI ORANG YANG BARU KAU TEMUI HARI INI!"

Naruto kesal, Naruto murka demi apapun juga orang di depannya ini sangat menjengkelkan. Memaki nya saja tidak akan membuat si pirang manis kita ini tenang minimal untuk membuat orang di depannya ini terjun kelaut dengan ikan paus di bawah nya serasa sangat cocok untuk orang kurang ajar macam pemuda di depannya itu. Naruto menyesal sempat memuji nya bahwa dia tampan dan Naruto bersumpah jika orang ini mengatai Naruto sekali lagi tiada ampun untuk nya bahkan kematian akan sangat indah daripada merasakan kekejaman seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang murka.

"Apa?" dengan senyum mengejek pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum superiornya bahwa apa yang di katakannya tadi bukanlah hinaan tapi pujian.

"DASAR TE.."

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

Oke fix! Sayup-sayup teriakan yang berasal dari belakang mampu memutus kan umpatan yang akan Naruto berikan pada pemuda sok tak tau diri itu.

"Cih! Apa mereka tak mengenal kata menyerah?! Menyusahkan saja"

Umpatan itu bukan dari Naruto tapi pemuda kurang ajar yang mengatai Naruto tadi.

"Benar juga! Ngomong-ngomong mereka siapa mu hingga mengejar mu bagai pencuri yang sudah mengambil barang mereka saja."

Tatapan tajam tertuju kepada Naruto dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto merinding terasa melihat Kira yang sedang melototi L yang mau membongkar jati diri nya di depan publik.

"Bukan siapa-siapa"

 _Sementara itu…_

Kumpulan orang di sebrang jalan taman yang terdiri dari gadis remaja itu menengok kanan-kiri guna mencari kemana kah sang pujaan hati melarikan diri. Dua diantara para gadis yang berada di barisan depan itu melihat jika di depan sana ada taman barangkali jika pangeran mereka melewati taman itu berarti masih ada kemungkinan kan si pangeran tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei girls,di sana ada orang bagaimana jika kita bertanya kepada mereka siapa tau mereka mengetahui kearah mana Sasuke-sama lari"

"Yah kita coba saja ketua"

"Tapi kita juga harus berpencar siapa tau pangeran kita ada di sekitar sini. Kalau begitu kita berdua akan kesana."

"Siap!"

Komando telah diberikan tinggal tugas di jalankan iyakan?

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan setelah jawaban tegas yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda asing itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua. Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangan dengan melihat sekitar taman seketika berseru panik.

"Hey! Teme Mereka kesini! Para perempuan itu."

"Cih!"

Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu juga melihat bahwa dua diantara kumpulan gadis yang mengejar nya tadi berjalan ke arahnya bersama si pirang.

"Yabai na! jika mereka kesini dan menemukan kita bisa bahaya! Aggrr! Ini semua gara-gara kau TEME! Karena anda sudah menyeret ku dalam masalah yang tidak aku ketahui ini jika sampai ada apa-apa dengan ku kau harus merasakan akibatnya."

Perkataan menggebu penuh amarah di hayati sepenuh hati oleh Naruto untuk mengekspresikan amarah nya tapi bagi pemuda tampan yang menjadi sumber masalah Naruto hari ini cuman mendengus dan menahan tawa. Hey! Apa sebegitu tidak meyakin nya kah Naruto mengancam seseorang untuk menakuti-nakuti karena telah membuat nya marah?.

"Ppfft!"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan TEME! Tidak ada yang lucu disini!"

"Hn"

"Aaggrrr! Pergi kelaut sana kau TEME!"

 _Drap! Drap!_

Oke! Suara langkah kaki mendekat itu membuat Naruto parno setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Naruto di tuduh menculik orang di samping nya itu? lalu di keroyok massa bersama-sama dan masuk penjara? Atau mungkin nasib paling parah Naruto masuk rumah sakit dan kritis akibat keroyokan massa? TIDAK! Naruto takut untuk membayangkan mimpi buruk di hari dia mendapatkan gantungan kunci limited edision Ichinose Tokiya.

 _Grep!_

"Heh?!"

Terlarutnya Naruto membayangkan bagaimana nasib buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada nya membuatnya tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan merangkul lehernya dan mencoba menghadapkannya kesamping kanan di mana pemuda sumber masalah Naruto berada.

"HEY!"

"Tenanglah dobe, jika kau ingin selamat dari kedua gadis yang sebentar lagi sampai di sini, diam dan ikuti saja apa yang aku perintahkan. Jika mereka sampai di sini bisa-bisa kau di keroyok massa karena telah di tuduh menculik orang sepertiku."

Terbelalak kaget Naruto hanya memasang tampang seperti apakah-kau-seorang-penyihir-bisa-membaca-fikiranku?

"Hn" Lagi! Seringai itu muncul seakan menjawab dengan pasti bahwa si pirang sangat mudah untuk ditebak.

 _Drap! Drap!_

Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan itu membuat Naruto merasa tegang. Berbagai pemikiran negative menghampiri otak si pirang.

 _Drap! Dra.._ berhenti! Tepat sekitar 10 langkah suara langkah kaki dari belakang berhenti.

"Hei sebaik nya kita mencari orang lain saja ketua"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu"

Pemandangan di depan sana pasti membuat iri siapa saja yang melihat nya kan? atau ada juga yang tidak tega untuk merusak moment romantis yang ada.

Sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan dengan kepala si lelaki berambut hitam sedikit di miringkan ke kanan dan sang gadis berambut pirang sebahu balik memeluk sang pria dengan mesra. Setidaknya itu gambaran yang terjadi di saksikan oleh dua perempuan tersebut dari belakang. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lihat tidak sesuai dengan penafsiran otak mereka dan jika mereka tahu akan kebenarannya bahwa sepasang kekasih yang di kira nya sedang berciuman itu adalah dua pemuda.

"Yah sudah kita tanya orang yang berada di dekat halte saja. Ayo!"

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh dan itu pertanda baik bagi Naruto tapi situasi yang Naruto anggap membahayakan hidupnya itu salah besar karena sekarang maslah sebenarnya lah yang sedang di alami Naruto.

 _Huft~_

Helaan nafas berbau mint itu menerpa muka Naruto dan membuat Naruto merinding. Seumur-umur Naruto tidak pernah berada dalam situasi merepotkan seperti ini, apalagi dengan seorang laki-laki entahlah Naruto bingung jadi nya.

 _Onyx_ meet _Shappire_

 _Hitam_ bertemu _Biru_

Dengan background matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Kedua makhluk adam itu saling berpandangan. Saling memangku pengelihatan masing-masing yang terpesona dengan iris bola mata yang menawan.

Bola mata Biru seindah langit musim panas itu begitu memikat sang Onyx kelam

Begitupun sebaliknya sang Onyx yang bagai lubang cincin yang menghipnotis sang biru untuk larut dan terbuai

Friksi-friksi semacam adegan romatis begitu terasa di antara kedua nya. Entah dan darimana dorongan itu tiba-tiba saja sang Onyx mendekatkan wajah nya lebih tepatnya bibirnya ke bibir si pirang yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

 _5 cm_

Si Onyx mendekat

 _4 cm_

Naruto menahan nafas

 _3 cm_

Semakin dekat

 _2 cm_

Naruto menutup mata

 _1 cm_

 _BRUKK!_

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Oke, waktu nya balas riview~~~ ^^**_

 _ **FujoC : Kyyaaaa! Kyyaaa! *teriak Kya kya bareng :v* di err tya bukan otaku seiyuu akut sih cuman ada beberapa yang tya suka bgt macam suara sexy OnoD-sama, Mamo-chan yang tercinta, dan lainnya ahh gak mungkin tya sebutin satu-satu deh.**_

 _ **Naru jadi seiyuu? err.. tya gak bakalan bikin naru jadi seiyuu soalnya naskah awal nya memang Naruto hanya seorang otaku akut yang jatuh cinta dengan seiyuu pujaannya jadi yeah maaf jika cerita tya tidak sesuai harapan fujo-san.**_

 _ **Fyodult : are? dramatis? O.O?! hahahahahaha itu mah ciri khas tya klo bkin cerita suka nya gantung klo enggak dalam hal-hal yang dramatis harus tbc biar kliatan greget begitu lho~ wkwkwkwkwk *ketawa setan**_

 _ **Vilan616 : panah cupid? wow iyah kayaknya hahahaha :D XD**_

 _ **Shirosuke : dikit? masak? O.o? yah~ gomene tya baru bisa up kelanjutan Seiyuu in Love moga di chap ini Shiro-san suka karena word nya tya banyakin :D**_

 _ **Michhazz : hohohohoho baru tau kalau tya jahat? *smirk**_

 _ **yes.. pertemuan pertama yang gak berkesan dan terkesan absurd :P**_

 _ **yeah, data Seiyuu in Love ini udah di ketik lama dan waktu itu keburu waktu jadi kurang sempet ngechek ulang tapi, yang chap ini sudah tya edit dan teliti lagi jika ada salah mungkin tya yang lagi nganteuk ngeditnya. hehehehe _V**_

 _ **ahh~ sankyuu ucapannya**_ _ **and terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^**_

 _ **BombBird : akankah mereka saling jatuh cinta? pertanyaannya akan di jawab seiring cerita. so don't forget and keep waiting the next chap~**_

 _ **Cocoa2795 : yes, karena kenyataan bagi anak otaku "lebih baik mandang chara anime ketimbang cowok/cewek" (Chap 1)**_

 _ **tya aja juga histeris klo bahas anime kok jadi tenang aja temennya Cocoa-san samaan kayak tya sama2 histeris klo ceritaan anime :D (Chap 2)**_

 _ **Hidoi~~ sabar.. sabar.. jangan maen banting-banting kasian hp nya.. kekekekeke :v ini sudah di lanjut! :D (Chap 3)**_

 _ **OnixLoveSahafir : bagaimana kelanjutannya? ini sudah di lanjut dan pastikan jangan tertinggal tiap chap nya~**_

 _ **Terima kasih yang sudah meriview, memfollow, favorite cerita tya dan maaf tya gak selalu bisa update cepat alasannya? terlalu mainstream untuk di katakana dan di ketahui jadi harap jadikan maklum karena tya tidak begitu banyak waktu luang.**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih juga pada pihak-pihak yang setia meneror tya dengan kata "next, kapan dilanjut, gak kelar-kelar update nya" haduh~~ terror nya mainstream bgt wkwkwkwk**_

 _ **at last,**_

 _ **See ya at next chap guys, don't forget for review~**_

 _ **Sore Jaa matane**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 22 Mei 2017**_

 _ **Tyachan13**_


End file.
